<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lord’s Work by MissGuided12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623344">The Lord’s Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided12/pseuds/MissGuided12'>MissGuided12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Consensual Sex, Deal with it!, Emotional Porn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Healing Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Pegging, Shameless Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGuided12/pseuds/MissGuided12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his brother's betrayal, the lord Sigefrid Thurgilson is at a loss. He finds comfort in the arms of everyone's favorite nun, Hild. </p><p>Warning: this is porn (see tags). But it's also very consensual. And sweet. And healing. Like Hild ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hild (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>I would like that: A Sigefrid Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Lord’s Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps4bats/gifts">naps4bats</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual when I write something really porny and out there, this started as a sort of joke. </p><p>naps4bats and I were kicking the shit on some comment thread, and I mentioned Sigefrid’s absence of female friends, and she replied that she would like to see Hild take Sigefrid down a few pegs. And then I took her words and I twisted them, and I thought I was being clever. </p><p>But THEN, the thought absolutely stuck with me for a few days. So the joke is on me, basically. But also, pegging is a sensitive, vulnerable subject matter. Unlike blow jobs, which are always fair game because they’re solidly backed up by the patriarchy. Blow jobs can take a pounding. </p><p>So anyways, I did not want to write a cheap smut piece that was off-the-wall silly (which I have done before… here’s looking at you, Trouble in Valhalla). For this piece, I wanted to write something steaming hot, and a bit off the beaten track, but safe, kind, loving and healing too. Just like Hild ;)</p><p>So here is the piece that absolutely no one has ever asked for. It exists now, and… it’s fairly unique, I guess!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The man barged through the front gates of her abbey late into the night, grunting as if he were pain, anger pouring out of his every pore. A Dane, possibly. Or a Norseman. A heathen, definitely, judging by the silver amulet shaped like Thor’s hammer that was strung around his neck. A warrior too, clad in leather armor, beast skin across his shoulders, armed to the teeth and covered in scars and tattoos.</p><p>When he stepped into the light, the abbess recognized him, for their paths had crossed a few years back. She’d wished him dead then, and she’d watched her friend cut off his hand, but back then she was filled with hatred and revenge. Since then, she’d fostered peace around her and within her own heart.</p><p>The man was intimidating, that’s true, but she felt no fear. For the abbess knew many warriors. Several were close friends. Most were hardened on the outside, and tender and vulnerable on the inside. Surely this one was no different. She approached the man with the soft confidence that typically radiated out of her, and gave him a warm smile.</p><p>“May I ask what you seek, lord?” she asked the man.</p><p>He let out a deep sigh. “I am looking for the woman Hild. A warrior disguised as a nun,” he snarled.</p><p>So he was THAT type of warrior, the abbess though. Thick shell. That did not scare her one bit.</p><p>“What do you want from her?” she inquired.</p><p>“She is a friend of Uhtred Ragnarsson. Who’s a bastard. But he thinks she might help me.”</p><p>“Uhtred is a dear friend,” the abbess answered, softly. “If he sends you, then you are a friend too.” She added, “I am Hild. Though I prefer if you call me abbess Hild. Or just abbess.”</p><p>The man lifted an eyebrow and scrutinized her. “You don’t look like much of a warrior. You’re about 100 pounds wet.”</p><p>“Being a warrior is mostly in the mind,” she shook her head, unphased.</p><p>“It is,” the man agreed. His own mind was filled with war. And grief.</p><p>“But I am the Lords’ servant now. I no longer engage in warfare,” she clarified.</p><p>She led the man along a dark corridor lit by a single torch, and she invited him into the small room she kept for her personal use. At her request, he slumped onto a small bench she’d placed against the wall. She sat next to the big man and placed a soft hand on his knee. Her touch surprised him.</p><p>“What can I do for you?” she asked him, warmly.</p><p>The man seemed at a loss for words. Eventually, he said, “I am… hurting.”</p><p>She noticed no visible injury, beside his severed hand which seemed to have healed long ago.</p><p>“Here,” he said, patting at his heart.</p><p>“I see,” she said. “And who hurt you?”</p><p>“A Saxon bitch,” he snarled.</p><p>The abbess leaned back at the intensity of his hatred.</p><p>“She took my brother,” he added, more softly. His shoulders dropped. He seemed genuinely heartbroken.</p><p>“She did?” The abbess knew the story well, but she wished to hear the man speak his truth.</p><p>“She pulled him by his cock, and the bastard betrayed me!” he roared.</p><p>“You were close? You and your brother?” she asked kindly, again knowing the answer.</p><p>“Joined at the hip. He was practically my wife,” the man shrugged.</p><p>“And your wife left with another…” she said, softly. It was not a question.</p><p>The big man swallowed with difficulty. “I never knew he would dare to do this…”</p><p>“And Uhtred sent you to me?” she wondered.</p><p>“He did. The bastard. He helped them escape!!”</p><p>“You kept your brother captive?!” she asked, surprised.</p><p>“No!!” he laughed at the absurdity of it. “Just the bitch… Argh, it does not matter. Uhtred said you could help me… move on.”</p><p>“I can try…” The abbess was a good listener and a supportive friend. But she wasn’t sure she could do much for the man. “Do you wish to tell me about your pain?”</p><p>“Not really…” he said. “The more I speak, the more I think, the angrier I feel!!”</p><p>“We certainly do not wish for that,” she said, calmly. “What could help you feel calmer? We could pray…”</p><p>The man scoffed.</p><p>“I have food and mead.”</p><p>“That’s better.” He asked, “do you have any women?”</p><p>“Women…” she stared him down, not amused.</p><p>“To hump. This place must be filled with nuns.” He took a good look at the abbess, from top to bottom, with a grin. “Uhtred is right. You’re wasted as a nun.”</p><p>“This is not the ale-house,” the abbess said, her tone firm but not completely devoid of warmth.</p><p>“No… And humping women does not help either. Trust me, I’ve tried. Many. Too many...” he shook his head. “Maybe that’s broken too.”</p><p>“Maybe you just need a friend. Someone to make you feel seen and heard. And loved.” That was a bold thing to say, she realized.</p><p>“Loved. What does a nun know about love?” he asked.</p><p>“I know how to give love. And receive it. From my Lord.”</p><p>“I do not worship false gods,” the man snarled.</p><p>“But maybe you’ll respond to his Touch. To my touch. If he works through me.”</p><p>“So you DO wish for me to hump you!” he laughed.</p><p>“No. Men do not… hump… me.” She hesitated on the vulgarity of the word. “But I can touch you. With love. If you think it might help.”</p><p>She passed an arm around the man’s broad shoulders, and he seemed to soften. He turned and gave her a full hug. Firm, but not too strong. A good hug. He sighed deeply, leaning his scared forehead against hers. He did feel better.</p><p>“Good,” she said. “You’re safe here. We’re all friends.”</p><p>He looked her in the eye, softly, sadly. His eyes were filled with a deep need she hoped she could meet. The abbess was good like that. She couldn’t help but care.</p><p>Although the night was cold, the small room was warmed and lit by a fire that burned into a small hearth. She offered. “Why don’t you remove your armor, and I’ll bring some ointment to massage your back?”</p><p>He nodded, appreciative. “I might need an extra hand,” he said, pointing at his severed hand. He must have felt at ease, for he wasn’t one to easily admit to his own limitations.</p><p>“Of course,” she realized. “Let me get you some food and mead, and we will take it from here.”</p><p>She returned with a platter of cheese, bread and curated meat, and a generous cup of mead. The man ate in silence, a bit clumsily, with his bad hand that was still intact. When he was satiated, she sat by him, and she undid the many ties that held his armour together, extracting him out of the hard leather.</p><p>Then she pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his strong torso to the light of the fireplace. He was shaped like a warrior, hard and firm. An attractive man, she thought, despite his numerous scars.</p><p>She left and returned with a basin of warm water and a sponge. She washed his back and shoulders, then his arms and torso, and then his neck and face. The man closed his eyes. The warmth of the water felt good and healing.</p><p>“Do you wish for me to bathe the rest of you?” she asked, and he nodded, without speaking.</p><p>He gave her a funny grin then, and she smiled warmly. “Sure. That part too.”</p><p>He decided that he liked her, and that Uhtred, the bastard, was not so bad after all.</p><p>The man stood up, kicked off his boots, then he pushed his breeches down. That part he could do. She let him do it without assistance, not wanting to infantilize him. As he stood, completely naked, she ran the warm sponge up and down his legs, and he let out a deep sigh. She washed his feet, then she slid the sponge up his leg again until she reached his groin, which she cleansed with great care. His member hardened in response to her touch, pointing fiercely upward. He gave her that grin again, and she smiled.</p><p>“It works well!” she complimented him. He laughed. That it did, he thought.</p><p>She turned him around, and she cleansed his buttocks, thoroughly. He emitted a small moan of pleasure at her touch, and she was moved by his openness, by his vulnerability. She caressed him there, with the sponge, eager to grant him that little bit of pleasure. She felt satisfied to hear him purr like a kitten.</p><p>She stood back up again, all smiles, and she offered him a sheet of linen to wrap himself into, to dry off his wet skin.</p><p>“You are truly wasted as a nun,” he said again.</p><p>“Or, maybe, I am very good at bringing comfort. That is the Lord’s work too… Will you lie down for your ointment?” she asked.</p><p>She directed him toward the small, humble cot she used as her own bed, a narrow thing pushed against the cold stone wall. He lied on his back, his member pointing upward like a thick arrow. He grinned again.</p><p>“Turn on your front, please,” she ordered, firmly.</p><p>He scowled, but then he obeyed. The abbess covered her hands in lanolin ointment, freshly made by her nuns. She slid her soft, gentle hands up and down the man’s back, along his shoulders and neck. The man emitted deep, guttural moans, and she felt as if she was massaging his soul, removing years of calluses as she stroke his rough skin, his firm flesh. She moved onto his legs, rubbing his strong, muscular thighs. Then she focused on his buttocks, perfectly firm and shapely. She smiled. That body was a work of art, rough and firm, yet melting under her expert touch.</p><p>He sighed deeply as she massaged his cheeks.</p><p>“Does this feel good?” she asked.</p><p>“Yes…” he moaned.</p><p>Her hand followed the natural curvature of his buttocks, and her fingers found themselves sliding toward the middle of him, where it was intimate and sensitive. She felt him quiver.</p><p>“Do you want me to caress you… here?” she asked, reaching his sensitive hole.</p><p>“Yes…” he breathed out.</p><p>And so she did. She put ointment onto her skilled hands, and she caressed the most innervated portion of his buttocks, circling it with one finger, then sliding that finger up and down.</p><p>The man let out deep, loud moans of pleasure, and he pointed his buttocks slightly upward to better receive her touch.</p><p>“How does this feel?” she asked, checking on him again.</p><p>“So good,” he gasped. He was a kitten. He was her kitten. And she was stroking him exactly where he needed her to.</p><p>She stimulated him gently, firmly, steadily, sending shivers up and down his spine. His breath became short and shallow under her care. She felt his sphincter pulsate against her touch from the arousal she elicited. His muscles were contracting slowly, rhythmically, pulling at her finger with a hungry insistence.</p><p>“Do you need me to touch you… deeper?” she asked, in her warm and steady voice.</p><p>She was his rock. She could sooth all his aches, fill up all his needs. Without fear, without judgement. Just her safe, steady love, meeting his deepest, most aching needs.</p><p>“Please… please do…” he begged.</p><p>She put more ointment onto her fingers, then she pressed her index firmly against his tight, pulsating hole. The tip slid inside him easily enough, thought he was very tight, and he rewarded her attentive work with a loud purring growl.</p><p>She filled him with a very private form of pleasure, which he welcomed, but she sensed that he wanted more, and she did not wish to let him down. She slid another finger inside him, and this time he gasped. He pointed his buttocks upward, offering himself to her touch. She slid her fingers in and out of him, slowly, steadily. As she did, she also reached between his legs with her free hand and grabbed his erect member. She held him with a firm hand which she slid up and down along his length, while fingering his ass with the other hand, deeply and rhythmically. The man’s moans turned into yelps as she pleasured him from both sides, firmly, steadily, intimately.</p><p>The abbess recognized the man’s hungry, powerful need. She knew she could quench his deepest thirst if only he’d let her.</p><p>“I can caress you deeper. If you wish,” she offered, her fingers pushed inside his ass. “I… can offer you a more intimate touch. If you’ll let me. If you trust me.”</p><p>The man was curled up on his knees, bum up, her fingers inside him. He pleaded. “Yes. Please…”</p><p>“Do you trust me?” she asked, wishing to be sure.</p><p>“I do...”</p><p>She pushed her fingers in again, caressing his prostate with expert precision, and she felt all his muscles tense up in ecstasy. He clenched them so he wouldn’t come. Not yet. She grabbed his good hand, and she placed it on his own hardness.</p><p>“I will return. You can touch yourself, while you wait for me.” She placed a kiss on each one of his butt cheeks, slid her fingers out gently, and wiped them onto the linen. “Do not move,” she instructed.</p><p>He waited in that position, even though he wasn’t very good at waiting. But still, for her, he waited, full of anticipation.</p><p>When she returned, she’d shed off her encumbering grey robe, wishing to meet his nudity with her own. She was only clad with a harness that strapped onto her waist and around her thighs, to which she’d attached a long, oblong shape that was made of soft wood. Her very own cock, she called it.</p><p>For the abbess knew warriors, and she knew just what they needed. Sometimes it was a hug. Sometimes it was a stern talk down. Sometimes they just needed a good cry, or an attentive listening ear. Sometimes they needed a firm spanking. And sometimes, what they really, truly needed, was a sweet, tender, loving bum fucking.</p><p>She approached the man again, and she was pleased to notice that he hadn’t moved, hand on cock, bum up, face down. Good boy, she thought.</p><p>She stroked his back and buttocks, and her fingers found their way back to the spot that had given him so much joy and comfort, just minutes ago. She fingered him again, firmly, expertly, and he seemed relieved to be reunited with her touch.</p><p>“Do you wish for my deepest touch, lord?” she asked.</p><p>“I do…” he breathed out. He was shivering.</p><p>“Caress yourself,” she said, placing a warm hand onto his, which was holding onto his member. “It will help you relax, and open up for me. You need to relax, to accept my deep, deep touch,” she said, rubbing his back muscles tenderly.</p><p>“Sure…” he said, following her instructions.</p><p>She spread his cheeks to expose him, put a generous amount of lanolin ointment on him, and slathered the rest against the length of her very own wood member. She guided its tip which she pressed against him, firmly but not too hard. She drew little circles with the tip, which drew moans of pleasure out of her growly, raspy kitten.</p><p>“Please…” he pleaded, and she could deny him nothing. She was, after all, doing the Lord’s work, feeding this man’s hunger, for he was hungry. Hungry for love. Hungry for her touch. Hungry for her cock.</p><p>She slid her tip inside his ass, slowly, very slowly, and he winced in pain.</p><p>“Breath deeply…” she guided him. “Accept my touch. Relax and welcome it.”</p><p>She pushed herself in further, very very slowly, but steadily.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” she asked.</p><p>“A bit,” he said. “Good hurt, though,” he added.</p><p>She reached around his body to touch his member, stimulating him to help him relax, and she felt his tightness loosen around her wooden cock. She slid it inward, and it progressed more easily.</p><p>“Aawwwww” he moaned from the pleasure she gave him. The vibrations of his low, deep voice gave her goosebumps.</p><p>Soon she was fully in, his sphincter all the way against the base of her cock. He was breathing and sweating heavily. Hot and bothered. Just the way she liked them, she thought.</p><p>While he touched himself, she grabbed onto his hips firmly, slowly pushing herself forward into him. She began rocking her hips, back and forth, gently at first, then more firmly and rapidly.</p><p>He synchronized his own touch with the rhythm of her hips, as she slid in and out of him, giving him nothing but pleasure. He offered her his ass, and she serviced him as best she could.</p><p>“You are so deep,” he growled, “so deep…”</p><p>“I am caressing you very deeply,” she agreed. “Thank you for letting me touch you like this…”</p><p>As she felt that he was approaching climax, she withdrew gently, interrupting his pleasure. “Oooow…” he whimpered, starved and disappointed.</p><p>“I wish for you to turn onto your back. Please,” she asked. He was too far gone to start questioning her now. He turned flat onto his back, and he smiled at her nudity.</p><p>“You are wasted as a…”</p><p>She shushed him, gently.</p><p>“Pull your legs up,” she said.</p><p>With her hands, she guided his legs, folding his knees up against his torso, exposing his buttocks to her care. He reached to hold and caress himself again, and she nodded, encouragingly. She slid back inside him, easily this time, and he closed his eyes and took her in.</p><p>“Abbess,” he growled, as she entered his ass and pushed her cock all the way in, “you are too much of a woman…”</p><p>She pressed down and braced herself, holding onto his legs for leverage, leaning toward him, offering him the sight of her bouncy, perky breasts as she rode his ass vigorously. He was open, lying back in joyful surrender, and she was giving him all this pleasure, ramming her cock into his tight hole. He filled up her small room with his loud, growly moans that echoed against the walls, rewarding her every thrust. Soon, he was overwhelmed by her care. He cried out in ecstasy, his ass clenching rhythmically against her member, and his pleasure shot up against the wall behind them, his seed spraying onto the abbeys’ cold stones.</p><p>“Woah… that went far!” he commented, impressed.</p><p>The abbess withdrew gently, and she stroked the side of his face. She gave him her warmest, kindest smile.</p><p>“Thank you,” the man whispered. “I needed that…”</p><p>“It was the Lord’s work,” she said, simply.</p><p> </p><p>They lied down together, skin to skin, in the warm, dimly lit room, having achieved a precarious balance on the narrow cot. Her back was to the wall, her breasts pressed against his back, her arm around his waist, her face nuzzled into his neck.</p><p>It felt special. Intimate. But something tickled his mind.</p><p>“You won’t tell Uhtred, heh?” he asked her, uncomfortably.</p><p>“Tell him what?” she answered softly, knowing exactly what he meant.</p><p>He felt himself blushing. “That I let you hump my arse like a bitch in heat…”</p><p>“I did no such thing,” she said warmly. She brushed a loose strand of hair from his forehead.</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“I gave you pleasure and relief. No harm there…” She added, “And this is our private business. Not Uhtred’s.”</p><p>He turned his head back to look at her and smirked. “Does he let you hump his arse?” he asked, curious. “How does he ride?”</p><p>She gave him a severe look that cut his curiosity short. That put him at ease too. That she felt strongly about privacy.</p><p>Her expression softened, her eyes suddenly full of mischief. “Plus, you’re not a bitch. You’re a kitten,” she smiled.</p><p>“A KITTEN??!” he bellowed.</p><p>“You purr,” she giggled.</p><p>That made him laugh. He didn’t mind being her kitten, he decided. He didn’t mind at all.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>